The invention relates to a milk meter for measuring a flow rate of a milk flow, provided with an inlet to which, in use, the milk flow is supplied, an outlet where the milk flow leaves the milk meter, in use, and a liquid flow path extending from the inlet to the outlet.
Such milk meters, of diverse types, are known. Many known milk meters are mechanical fill and dump meters, which contain moving parts. A drawback of such mechanical milk meters is that the moving parts are subject to wear and require maintenance, and further are susceptible to pollution. The invention contemplates the provision of a milk meter that contains an improvement over known milk meters.